


An Adventure

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bard - Freeform, Crystal Tower Arc (Final Fantasy XIV), Developing Relationship, Feels, Flirting, M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Planning Adventures, Romantic Friendship, Summoner - Freeform, fight, let my boy have his adventure, mor dhona, toad monsters are the worst ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: The beginnings of G'raha and Kori's relationship----Kori shivered all the way down to the tip of his tail, “She is an evil, evil woman.”The two of them were making their way to Mor Dhona from the camp set up outside the Crystal Tower. They had been tasked with picking up the latest shipment of supplies that had come in for the research team. Kori was certain they had been given the task because nobody else wanted to deal with Rowena.  At the very least, he could always summon carbuncle to use as a barrier between himself and the merchant.





	An Adventure

“Think of it as an adventure.”

“How is picking up supplies from Rowena an adventure?”

“Hm,” Kori rubbed at his chin for a moment, “Perhaps we’re not picking up supplies but instead we are infiltrating the lair of a terrible temptress who rules with an iron first.”

G’raha raised a brow at him and sighed, “I’m not even going to ask about that.” 

Kori shivered all the way down to the tip of his tail, “She is an evil, evil woman.” 

The two of them were making their way to Mor Dhona from the camp set up outside the Crystal Tower. They had been tasked with picking up the latest shipment of supplies that had come in for the research team. Kori was certain they had been given the task because nobody else wanted to deal with Rowena. At the very least, he could always summon carbuncle to use as a barrier between himself and the merchant. 

“Okay so say this is an adventure, how do you propose we infiltrate the lair?” G’raha chimed in. 

Kori beamed at him and threw a hand into the air, turning around to walk backwards up the path, “We go in guns blazing and take no quarter!” 

Before he even got to process G’raha’s response, Kori felt something wet hit his back.

In the split second it took him to remember there were toads lining this particular pathway he was yanked backwards at light speed. All the air in his lungs was knocked out as he was slammed into the monster that had attacked him. His body collapsed and fell forward onto his hands, spots forming in his vision as the world swam. 

The air surrounding himself and the toad started to fizzle as the monster prepared its next attack and Kori realized he needed to move and fast. He scrambled and failed to get his feet back under him as something whizzed through the air above his head. Whatever it was it hit the toad with a dull thunk making Kori look up from where he was on the ground. G’raha was standing a few yalms away with his bow strung and loaded with a volley of arrows ready to attack again. Kori took note of the look of intensity of G’raha’s face and a pool of warmth started to grow in the pit of his stomach. He bit his lip and swallowed. That was definitely something to explore when he wasn’t in mortal danger. 

Kori managed to roll out of the toad’s attack as G’raha let loose his second round of arrows. He leapt to his feet just as the toad landed back on the ground after its jump and pulled his grimoire off his hip. Kori backed up to where G’raha was still standing and started to read his spells. He took a moment to glance over at his companion who nodded at him in a silent affirmation that they were in this together. 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to take down the offending monster. With its corpse laying at their feet Kori took a moment to lean against G’raha and catch his breath. He et out a loud laugh and had the biggest grin on his face as he looked over to other and gestured towards the toad in a large dramatic sweeping motion.

“See, it’s already an adventure,” Kori proclaimed. 

G’raha snorted and pushed Kori off of him, “I get the feeling any day with you is an adventure.” 

“Then you should spend everyday with me,” Kori yelled at G’raha’s retreating back. 

“We’ll see about that mister Warrior of Light,” G’raha threw back at him as his continued towards Mor Dhona; Kori could definitely hear the smile in his voice at that. 

A flutter joined the warmth in his belly and Kori felt his heart skip a beat. Yes, this was definitely an emotion he wanted to pursue and feel more of. He continued to follow G’raha up the path towards Mor Dhona, watching his tail swish idly back and forth in front of him. Whatever ended up happening with their research at the Crystal Tower Kori knew it was going to be a grand adventure. One that bards will the tale of for many centuries to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Kori's adventures on IG: @ukorih.tia


End file.
